


Voices

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fan Characters, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: @ovenlex and I were wondering how Chase would finally figure out that Alula and Chance are his-This isn't the Voices of before!
Relationships: Dagon & Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon & Hastur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Voices

Coraline was more than used to seeing her brother sleeping in her office by now.

In the hammock in the furthest back, upon the floor by the bed she'd found for the beans Above~

She smiled sweetly as she stopped typing and watched as he twitched and an ear flicked.

She purred lovingly, recalling from the moment he'd bashed his head violently into rocks and trees to this silent, calm Demon guard of Satan who sniffed mid sleep into his beans nest, Alula and then Chance, then went right back to sleep.

The voices were gone! Her brother was finally free!

But where did these two adorable Hellbeans come from that took them away?

They looked SO MUCH like him and Chance? Like Jasper, Piebald!

They were small and helpless still so tempers weren't a thing but it mattered not-Coraline had a feeling these two weren't that far from Chase then she saw on their outsides!

'How did Jasper do it?' So puzzled calmly, turning her Cha to face her sleeping brother.

He, the Angel of the Demonic lot had a way of entering dreams in some way-Or his 'voice'.

Coraline pat Chase's messy spiked head and just spoke camly, seeking how Jasper entered the mind- "Chase, hey Chase~"

His torn ears flicked upwards, listening but he was asleep.

She closed her eyes and tired to put herself within his sleeping state.

An Angelic feeling overtook her and as she opened her eyes, she watched in flashes as it all happened-It

Chase's love for Aza's litter, his parental behavior overtaking the Voices of violence.

Dagons litter came next! She watched how the Voices got so angry as he doted on both Dagon and the spawns!

The beatings and thrashings the Voices gave him when he got free of the loving grip of Dagon and the litter he doted upon-

In a flash she watched as within the violent beating sometime much later, two scraps lay below him-

Newly born!

CHANCE AND ALULA!

CHASE WAS THE MUM!

'And da~' A soft voice whispered softly into Coraline's ear as she watched Chase fight the invisible Voices like all of Hell and Heaven!

"How-"

'Our parents, Coral~'

Two animals sat themselves briefly before her, an Amphibian and Whiptail lizard-Hastur and Ligurs creatures, any type they so desired to be-So desired to be became their respective TYPES!

'Amphibians are known for spontaneous sex change and cloning are the Whiptail! Our dear brother loved so much he gave himself spawns he did not know he wanted!'

"Their his!"

'Yes~'

"He chose and the Voices-"

'Had no more hold~'

"Will they be okay… Jasper please… A hint…"

A rush like that of wind upon the bluffs of the ocean, Coraline watched a very BRIEF snippet of two proud standing Demons in arms!

Her eyes flashes open, a gasp like she's held her breath and found Chase sitting on his butt, animal like, looking at his spawns gently.

"Chas-"

"I was with you, Coral…" He chuckled and looked to her, "You need to learn to hold hands or something not grab hair when seeking dreams or truth-" He pat his head and smirked, "My head hurts!"

She'd done it?

She gave a small smile and apology before looking to the peaceful beans in the nest beside her brother.

"I...Did this?"

"I made life instead of took it…."

"You sure did~" Coraline said and side bumped him.

"You fought off the Voices and even Satan's silent dismissal of them so they could survive!"

"I made these…"

Chance squeaked before rubbing his face.

Alula sneezed then squeaked too.

"And now their awake and hungry, sounds just like you save for the screaming part!"

Chase cuffed his sister playfully, eyes burning with joy as he purred, "Well we better get to feeding then, mummy Coral!"

"Of course, Da da, Chase!"

With both snickering, side by side, each with a babies bottle and blanket, each took a small Hellbean and helped them nurse, rubbing their heads and backs as they fed, smiling as the two took in the milk that would bring them that much closer to the snippet they'd seen of the two proud standing Demons in arms to come~


End file.
